creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Patchwork Quilt
The 8 year old smiled cheerfully as she skipped to the park, urging her mother to hurry up. Her beaming red coat blended into the beautiful autumn leaves that fell from the crisp branches, in an array of graceful beauty. When they arrived at the golden play park, the girls’ mother called to her, “Annie! We can’t spend to long here, we have to get home soon to cook dinner!” Annie frowned but almost as quickly it turned into a bright smile. She began playing on the various play sets. After about half an hour, of the girl playing happily, her mother called her over and together they walked through the crunchy leaves, which scattered the concrete paths. Annie bounced into the welcoming warmth of the house and slipped her coat and shoes off. She hopped up onto one of the soft chairs, at the families’ dining table in the kitchen. Annie’s father arrived back from his job and walked in tiredly. He smiled exhaustively and sat at the table just as Annie’s mother set down the dinner plates. When the family had eater, Annie’s mother cleaned up but she hadn't turned the gas oven off. Annie was sent to bed an her mother came with her, when she had cleaned her teeth and got into her white nightgown her mother tucked her up in her favorite blanket; a patchwork quilt hand sewn by her mother, on it were various fairy tale stories. About an hour later her parents decided to settle in for the night and the house went still. Back in the kitchen, the gas oven was still emitting gas into the air and there was a small malfunction within its system. This malfunction caused a spark which reacted with the gas in the air. A small flicker of fire burst out and the blaze quickly spread. The kitchen was engulfed in the flames and a deadly smoke spread through the house with the fire. Annie woke up with a start feeling the red flames spreading through the house. She choked violently on the smoke still wrapped in her patchwork quilt. As the flames sliced into her room, they charred and melted her skin. The blanket was the first to set alight and it molded deep into her skin. Screaming in pain the flames slowly burned away at her until she met her death. The next day it was reported that the whole family had been killed in the fire caused by a gas oven. The case is being treated as an accident and the bodies have been recovered from the wreckage of the house. The 14 year old girl woke up at the sound of a whimpering coming from just outside her room, she slowly got up and cautiously peered out the dark room. What she then saw turned her blood to ice. A small girl no more than 8 was standing there, her skin was charred and melted and all that covered her frail body was a tattered white nightgown. Seemingly engraved into her skin, was parts of a patchwork quilt telling the story of a girl lost in a fire that melted her away. The 14 year old stared at the girl in shock and the girl whispered to her, “I’m Patchwork, tell me a story…” Patchwork grinned revealing her blood stained teeth and her deep blue enrapturing eyes were the last thing the 14 year old saw as Patchwork leaped at her and sunk her teeth into her neck. The girl slowly bled to death and Patchwork ripped at her throat. Category:Beings